


It's All Her Fault

by Ipwnlocks



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Depressing, Incomplete, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie is a clinical depressed stripper in Manehattan. After the incident with Twilight Sparkle her life has fell to shambles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Her Fault

"Great and powerful" Trixie said aloud, looking at her face in the mirror. She sat in front of her vanity in her bedroom in her small caravan.  
"What a joke." She finished. before looking away from her reflection. She stood up and walked over to her bed before plopping onto it. On her bedside table were a few bottles of pills; sleeping pills, pain killers, narcotics. Trixie opened the bottles and shook a few into her hoof. She popped them into her mouth before grabbing her glass of water and drinking it down along with the pills. She put the empty glass back on the bedside table along with the pill bottles and laid her head on her pillow.  
"Tomorrow will be better." A saying she had been telling herself every night for the past couple months. Trixie always tried to believe it, but it was never true. She was stuck, after the incident with Twilight in Ponyville, Trixie was unable to preform anywhere else, she could not make any money from any of the towns she stopped in. Eventually her cart broke and she did not have the money to feed herself, much less fix the cart. She had been stranded in this city, Manehattan, for three weeks now.  
Trixie had to take up any work she could just to eat. First it was odd jobs, but those soon dried up. Once again in a dire situation, Trixie was forced to look for any work she could just to survive. The only job she could find was to be a dancer for a local "gentlecolts club". At first, Trixie resented even the idea of taking such a degrading job. Although, after 3 days of going hungry the job started looking more appealing.  
"I hate stripping..." Trixie said to herself, staring at her ceiling as she thought about the time she had spent as a dancer. Even thought it was a "Gentlecolt's club" the patrons were anything but, always hooting and hollering. Being overall rude to not only her, but her fellow dancers as well. Some of them had even slapped Trixie's plot while she was on stage.  
"I hate those men..." Trixie continued, her brow starting to furrow and her voice became more heated. She began to feel the haze of the drugs she had taken affect her, clouding her mind and warming her body. Trying to pull her into unconsciousness.  
"And I HATE Twilight Sparkle!" She shouted, her anger overcoming the comfort her pills had given her. She gritted her teeth and grabbed her pillow, hugging it close to her body with her fore hooves. Trixie rolled onto her right side and brought her hind legs in closer to her body, encasing the pillow. She squeezed it tightly.  
"It's not fair!" She cried out. Her anger and hate for Twilight sinking into depression and despair. "If she had just left me alone none of this would have happened! She ruined my life! It's her fault! All of it! Her fault!" She began to sob into her pillow.  
~  
Trixie awoke in the morning to find herself sprawled on her back with her pill to her right covering her right fore hoof. The medications had done either job, knocking Trixie out. Trixie remembered she had cried herself to sleep last night, the proof was in the tear stains on her pillow.  
Trixie sighed. She had to work today. She had to force herself to get up and get ready to go back to that disgusting building full of rude, horny colts that did nothing but ogle her plot.  
“I really hate them...” She said with a huff before heading to her bathroom to take a shower. Even her shower held bad memories for the blue mare. Showering always made her remember the first night she had danced, and how filthy she felt afterwards. She had come straight home and scrubbed herself, but you can't wash away shame.  
After she was relatively clean, Trixie put her dancer garb in a bag and ate a meager breakfast of oats. Trixie looked at the clock. Thirty minutes before her shift starts. She sighed and headed out the door. She walked down the street with her head down, darting her eyes back and forth, feeling like everypony was judging her. She arrived at the club and quickly snuck around back to not be seen entering the building.  
This day's shift was especially bad, one colt wanted a lap dance and not only kept slapping Trixie's plot,  
but kept trying to feel her up; which is clearly against the rules. After her long shift, Trixie left with that day's earning. She had to admit the pay wasn't BAD. But it wasn't as much as when she traveled around preforming, and it was a much worse way to get it.  
Trixie put back 10 bits, the same as everyday, into a bag, saving up for the cart repair and something else extra special. She took the rest of her money and bought some food for the next day. Once that was done, she had some excess, around 20 bits.  
“I need a drink.” She said looking at the coins. Trixie once again left her caravan, the sky was now dark, and the stars twinkled. She walked down the road to where she knew a good, quiet bar was. She opened the door and was instantly assaulted with the smell of hard alcohol. This was one of the few things that actually made Trixie smile these days. She walked up the bar and sat at a stool.  
“What can I get ya?” The bartender said, turning around while wiping a mug with a hand towel.  
“Long island ice tea?” Trixie asked.  
“Sure.” the bartender said before turning around to grab the bottles. Within a minute Trixie had a tall glass in front of her filled with a cocktail of alcoholic beverages. She smiled and greedily sucked down the liquid, quickly emptying the glass.  
“Another.” She ordered. The alcohol was taking it's toll on Trixie's head. Before she knew it, she had drank four glasses and could barely stand. The rest of the night was blur.  
~  
Trixie's head throbbed. A pulsating pain in the front of her skull. She resisted opening her eyes at first, already able to tell that the light hurt her.  
Trixie groaned, feeling the bed under her body, She began to sit up, struggling against her own body. She finally cracked her eyes open, seeing the light stream in through the window onto the bedsheets.  
“Wha-?” Trixie mumbled, her vision still hazy. 'These aren't my sheets.' Trixie's eyes widened at the realization. She felt something move to her right. Trixie snapped her head towards the movement to find a brown earth pony laying in bed next to her, still asleep.  
“Oh my god...” she mouthed before swallowing hard. Trixie moved the top blanket off her hind hooves, trying to slide out of bed and disappear before he woke up. She gritted her teeth as the bed creaked under her shifting weight.  
“Mmm... Hey, beautiful.” A groggy voice came from from the other side of the bed. Trixie froze, silently cursing her bad luck. She slowly turned her head around, looking at the pony. He was laying on his side facing her, with a smile on his face.  
“Last night was amazing...” he continued, rolling onto his back and putting his fore hooves above his head.  
“Yeah... I'm gonna take a shower, is that okay?” Trixie asked, wanting to scrub herself of her embarrassment.  
“Yeah,” he said with a laugh. “Go ahead. Towels are in the bathroom closet.”  
“Thanks...” she said uneasily, getting up from the bed. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door before letting out a heavy sigh and shuddering.  
What did I do last night? she asked herself, walking over to the shower, turning on the warm water.  
Did I.... go all the way with him? she asked, disgust evident in her voice. She put her hoof in the water, feeling the heat slowly creep into the flowing liquid until it was nice and hot. She stepped in, letting the water flow over her head, mane, and shoulders.  
Did we at least use protection? she continued her line of questions. She looked around the shower; he had body wash and shampoo sitting on a shelf. It was for stallions, but it would have to do. Trixie scrubbed her body down, making sure to use extra soap and lather herself extra thoroughly.  
She carefully exited the bathroom once she was satisfied with her cleanliness. She felt as though grime still stuck to her, though. As Trixie walked back into the bedroom, she found the stallion gone. That is when she heard the clicking of hooves coming from further inside the house.  
Trixie went to investigate the noise to find the stallion had put on an orange vest and was making himself some breakfast in his kitchen. He noticed her as she walked in.  
“Want some breakfast?” he asked, looking at her. “I have to go to work here in a bit, but I have time to make you something to eat if you want.”  
“N-no... That's okay...” she stammered, embarrassed. “Actually, I have stuff to do too, today... I should really get going...” she Looked around for an exit to the awkward situation.  
“Well... Okay, if you say so...” the stallion frowned. “Sure you don't at least want some breakfast?” he asked once again.  
“Uhh... no...” she re-stated. Trixie headed for what looked like the front of his house, still searching for a door.  
“So, you're leaving now, then?” he called after her.  
“Uhh... Y-yeah, I gotta run,” she called back.  
“Call me, we can get together again for lunch or something,” he answered as Trixie found the front door. She approached it and cracked it open, stepping halfway outside before turning her head back in an yelling  
“Yeah, sure, okay, sounds good...”  
Trixie exited the building, taking in her surroundings, trying to figure out how to get home. She was in a completely separate part of town. She knew none of the streets that were marked. Finally she gave up and hailed a cab to take her home.  
The cab pulled up to her caravan and she paid the bill before stepping out. She walked up to her caravan, going up to the door. Something looked off. As Trixie went to magically unlock her door, she noticed the door was askew, broken off its hinges. That was when Trixie noticed the black hoofmark beside the lock of the door; someone had broken into her caravan.  
Fear and anger grew within Trixie immediately. However, fear gave way to the anger in her gut. Trixie burst into her trailer levitating a heavy stone, ready throw it at somepony's head. She walked around her caravan, shouting for any thief to come out. Once she had done a full walk through, and found nopony, she cast the rock outside the caravan and shut the door as best she could.  
She then decided to take count of what had been taken. Most of her things were still there, despite the wrecked condition of her caravan. Some tacky jewelry that Trixie had worn on stage was stolen, along with some food. Nothing that would be too hard to replace.  
“The food? Really?” Trixie said aloud, looking into her refrigerator in a rage. “I suppose they took that because there really isn't anything in here worth stealing....” Upon uttering these words, it reminded Trixie WHY she didn't have anything worth stealing: she saved all her extra money.  
Trixie's eyes widened, she had forgotten to check her closet to see if her stash of bits were still there. She sprinted to her room, flung open the closet and looked down to see... nothing. The large bag full of bits she had been saving tirelessly for weeks was gone.


End file.
